El olor de los problemas
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Desde que se fue de Hogwarts George Weasley da más problemas que antes, o al menos eso piensa Katie. Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Chapter 1

_Hoy recordé otra vez su voz  
Y presentí que algo quemaba mi interior  
Ya sé que el tiempo siempre impone su ley  
Pero estoy cansada de esperar_

_(Angy, Sola en el silencio)_

* * *

La quaffle golpeando mi estómago fue lo único que me hizo volver a la realidad, perdí el equilibrio por un momento y aunque no caí tampoco llegué a coger la pelota, eso fue suficiente para desatar la furia de Angelina, que en pocos segundos estuvo gritando frente a mí.

— ¡Vuelve a la Tierra, Katie! ¿Acaso quieres que perdamos la copa? Harry no juega, Fred y George se han ido ¡Y para colmo tú estás desconcentrada!_—_Tenía razón, el equipo estaba pasando por un mal momento y aunque los ánimos estuviesen bajos teníamos que esforzarnos al máximo para cubrir la pérdida de los tres jugadores. Se giró hacia los demás hecha una furia— ¡Si esto sigue así no dudaré en convocar las pruebas de nuevo!

Sabíamos que Angelina hablaba en serio, quizá no fuese como Wood, pero cuando el quidditch se la metía en la cabeza todo lo demás desaparecía durante un tiempo y era difícil hacerla razonar, así que me concentré todo lo posible y nos esforzamos por hacer un buen entrenamiento, al terminar nadie abrió la boca hasta que Angelina se fue lanzando miradas gélidas a todo el que se cruzara en su camino. Alicia me esperaba a las puertas de los vestuarios, caminamos en silencio hasta el vestíbulo.

—Si necesitas contárselo a alguien estaré encantada de escuchar—dijo antes de retomar el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Quizá lo mejor hubiese sido contárselo, sacarlo de dentro e intentar buscar una solución, seguramente ella me habría convencido de contárselo a Angelina y me habría ayudado, pero me quedé ahí parada, con el olor a palo de escoba persiguiéndome y George Weasley metido en mi cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

_No sé donde estoy_  
_No conozco este lugar_  
_No reconozco a nadie Pero ahí vienes tu a mantenerme a salvo del mal_  
_Ahí vienes tu para tomarme en tus brazos_  
_¿Esto es solo un juego?_  
_No lo sé_

_(Birdy, Just a game)_

* * *

Pasé la página pero la revolución de los duendes no conseguía captar mi atención, cualquiera podría pensar que era por todo lo que me había pasado y en parte era por eso, pero no habría sido un problema si el olor a pergamino viejo no me recordase a él

"_Desperté otro día más en la blanca y aburrida habitación, todos los días abría los ojos con la esperanza de ver mi cuarto de Hogwarts pero no me movía de ese estúpido hospital. Una enfermera entró sonriendo, sin bandeja de comida ni medicamentos._

_—Katherine, cariño, tienes visita—Se acercó a mi hablándome en tono confidencial—Procura sonreír, no todos los días te visitan dos chicos tan guapos._

_Salió de la habitación y apenas dos segundos después los gemelos pelirrojos estaban parados frente a mi cama con sendas sonrisas, conseguí calmar mi respiración y que la sangre no se me subiera a las mejillas._

_—Harry nos contó que un idiota te había maldecido—Ese era Fred que no dudo en abrazarme fuertemente._

_ —Seguro que a Wood no le hará ninguna gracia cuando se entere de que alguien intenta acabar con la salud del equipo—Intentó esconder su tono enfadado con una sonrisa, y aunque no dije nada no pude evitar sonreír pensando que se preocupaba por mí._

_—Harry dice que no recuerdas quien fue, si lo recuerdas escríbenos, tenemos algunas bromas crueles que necesitamos probar—En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa que demostró que hablaba en serio._

_—Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo—Miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y pareció no gustarle lo que veía. —No tenemos nada de tiempo—Fred le dio un codazo y este, dolorido, pareció recordar algo—Suponemos que ya lo has leído, pero ¿Quién sabe cuándo reclamará Oliver nuestros conocimientos?_

_Se fueron tras darme un abrazo y me quedé contemplado el libro con una sonrisa, era un viejo ejemplar de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", recordé como, en segundo curso, me pasaba el día leyéndolo."_

Suspiré y al dar por perdido el tiempo de estudio abrí el libro y cogí el pergamino viejo que encontré dentro, venía con una inscripción que se borró en cuanto la leí:

_"Cuando se te olvide sonreír solo tienes que decir "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", cuando termines de leer di "Travesura realizada"_

Cuando dije las palabras apareció una nota:

_En los tiempos oscuros la luz de una sonrisa ilumina el mundo _

_y el sonido de una risa espanta a todas las sombras._

_ Y pese a que Fred y yo siempre nos sentíamos con la obligación de provocar una sonrisa_

_la alegría de personas como tú era lo que nos hacía sonreír. _

_Esto es para que no olvidas lo importante que es tú sonrisa para mí y para el mundo._

Y entonces sí que sonreí por él y por el olor a pergamino que me distraía y me hacía recordarlo.

* * *

**Este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior.**

**He de aclarar que las viñetas no van unidas, cada una se desarrolla en un año distinto, esta estaría situada en "El misterio del prícipe"**


	3. Chapter 3

_Han muerto todos los míos,_

_ solo yo sigo en pie._

_ Todos eran mis amigos_

_ Pero pronto los veré_

_(Warcry, Nana)_

* * *

Luces, explosiones, gritos y lágrimas, la guerra se extendía por el castillo y el olor de la pólvora lo hacía con ella. El galeón del ED nos había avisado, aunque no sabíamos lo que pasaba intentamos llegar lo más rápido posible, y cuando cruzamos ese pasadizo nos encontramos con algo mucho más grande que nuestras expectativas.

Llegué a una zona de relativa calma, una de las paredes había caído y tan solo había un par de personas luchando, lo observé todo como si no fuese real pero reaccioné a tiempo para detener un maleficio directo a la espalda de Alicia, que en cuanto venció al mortífago contra el que luchaba me abrazó, contenta por verme viva. Abrí la boca, pero ella me respondió sin darme tiempo a formular la pregunta.

—Cerca de la Torre de Astronomía, la última ver que le vi estaba con Lee— Me miró con cariño, como quien mira a una hermana pequeña que dejó de serlo hace tiempo— ¿Y Angelina?

Negué con la cabeza y estaba a punto de irme cuando llegó a nuestros oídos un grito desgarrador, de esos que hielan el alma y ponen la piel de gallina, proveniente de un pasillo cercano, la voz me resultaba familiar pero no lograba distinguirla, empecé a correr hacia la torre más alta del castillo, con ese horripilante chillido reverberando entre las paredes de mi cráneo.

* * *

El ambiente no podría ser más triste, medio castillo había caído y desde el vestíbulo se podían oír los llantos de los que estaban en el Gran Comedor, me armé de valor y entré en lo que para muchos se había convertido en un infierno, vi cadáveres, gente llorando y seguía notando ese olor a pólvora, pero lo veía todo como si fuese una escena de un libro, algo en lo que no era necesaria, no sentí la realidad de la tragedia hasta que vi a George llorando mientras abrazaba a su hermano pequeño, algo dentro de mí se rompió, como si mi sentimientos se anticiparan a mi vista, cuando vi el cadáver no pude impedir que las lágrimas rodasen por mi cara, y aunque el sombrero seleccionador me había puesto en Gryffindor no encontré el valor suficiente para acercarme a ellos, ni a Angelina y Alicia que lloraban abrazadas a cierta distancia del cuerpo inerte de Fred, me senté en una esquina abrazando mis rodillas intentando olvidarlo todo, sentí un brazo sobre mis hombros y vi a Wood que, aunque tenía los ojos húmedos, no lloraba.

Y cada uno fue curando las heridas que la Segunda Guerra nos dejó como pudo, George lo hizo con, por y para su familia, a Angelina fue el tiempo lo que la curó y lo que acabo juntándola con el gemelo restante, Alicia lo consiguió gracias a Lee, a Angelina y a ese autocontrol del que siempre había hecho gala, y yo dejé que ese abrazo curase mis heridas y que Oliver borrase el dolor y la pólvora y aunque nunca olvidamos a Fred decidimos que lo mejor era sonreír por él como lo habíamos hecho cuando estaba en vida.

* * *

**Partes de la Batalla de Hogwarts vistas desde el punto de vista de Katie, el último capítulo, 513 palabras sin contar el párrafo de la canción (al menos eso dice el Word)**

**La verdad es que me gusta menos de lo que esperaba, el grito de la primera parte era de Percy, y el final deja ver que Katie acaba con Oliver Wood.**

**Si os ha gustado dejad Reviews, si no os ha gustado dejad Reviews, da igual, la cosa es que los dejeis.**


End file.
